


【DamiJay】Day 6 浮木 Someone to Stay

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tagging disabled
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: Damian回到了刺客聯盟密謀篡位卻受到蝙蝠俠的信念拘束，Jason在Damian不知道的情況下替他殺了關鍵的那個人。Tim幫忙收拾了殘局之後，Damian回到高譚市開始尋找失蹤的紅頭罩。JayDami Week 2019 Day 6－League of Assassins





	【DamiJay】Day 6 浮木 Someone to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 背景設在Damian卸下羅賓的披風後、接任蝙蝠俠前。

You've been fighting the memory all on your own

Nothing washes, nothing grows

I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain

We all need someone to stay

──_Someone to Stay_, Vancouver Sleep Clinic

這是他的最後一步。只要進去這扇門、解決裡面的人，他蟄伏數年的計畫就完全實踐了。

六個月前他向父親告別，隻身一人離開韋恩莊園與蝙蝠洞，開始將奪下刺客聯盟、推翻外祖父的計畫付諸實現。他已經逐步打敗所有的敵人、侵蝕Ra’s al Ghul的權威、瓦解聯盟的勢力，終於在幾個小時之前踏上了奈何島，帶著他的人朝刺客聯盟的權力中心殺去，不曾退後一步。

黎明即將到來。Damian平靜地將左手覆上門把，向內推去。在踏入室內的那一刻，第一道陽光灑進窗簾的縫隙。房間裡一點動靜沒有，Damian沒有感覺到任何人的氣息。他並不是很意外，畢竟他已經給了外祖父足夠多的時間像喪家犬一樣逃跑了。

垂下手臂，他向床邊走去，卻在離窗邊的沙發幾步的地方停了下來。他看到沙發上的外祖父了。活了數百年的老男人悠閒地靠著椅背，已經沒有任何呼吸。Damian繞過沙發看著Ra’s al Ghul的遺體，眼裡沒有一絲波瀾。他抬手示意進入房間的手下出去，自己彎腰觀察著遺體胸口的彈孔灼傷。是抵著皮膚開槍的，他相當確定。他抬頭觀察了一下房間，判斷殺手應該沒有同伴。

手下再度進門，Damian不悅地皺起了眉，但也知道大概是有要事稟報。「說。」他冷冷吐出一個字。

「走廊另一邊都是暈過去的人，全部都是膝蓋中槍再被擊倒。要搜尋或追查嗎？」

「……不需要了。」Damian沉默了數秒後說道，「我知道是誰。你們找不到也追不上他。」語畢，他將注意力重新放回了遺體上。他的外祖父面龐上、眉宇間沒有一絲慌張窘迫，只有閒適自在。Damian甚至可以猜出那雙銳利的眼睛在閉上之前肯定有著興味，或許有一些無法親眼目睹興味對象持續發展的遺憾。

「等等。」Damian在手下再次退出房間之前說，「叫個人來驗屍，我要知道所有細節。」隨後他快速用眼神掃過在他和門之間的空間，然後轉身，拾起靜靜躺在桌上、他一接近就有注意到的白色信封。他端詳了一下信封後打開，裡面只有一張紙。

**_正義。_**

單薄的紙張上除了這個詞語再無其他。但是它印證了Damian的猜想，解決了一票人、進入這個房間、殺死他的外祖父、留下信封的人都是他的二哥、家族的黑羊Jason Todd；Damian曾經在大宅裡找到過Jason的讀書筆記，那雅健的筆跡和薄紙上一模一樣。

Damian陷入沉思。這個「正義」是在暗示或明示什麼他尚不明白。告訴他自己殺了他外祖父是完成了正義？諷刺他遵行了父親的正義多年卻還是回來奪權？勸他讓聯盟洗白不再做壞事？但Damian也不急於一時，他相信自己會有足夠多的時間想這個問題、試圖去猜透這個他從來猜不透的男人。

Damian將紙片放回信封步出門外，低聲簡短地將一些必須先處理的事情交代下去。他要離開這鬼地方。對於這次的勝利他毫無喜悅。

沒有選擇用Ra’s al Ghul的飛機，他叫來了自己的潛艦開啟自動駕駛，然後撥了視訊電話給Tim。

「Damian。」Tim很快就接通，他從螢幕是上觀察著Damian的模樣，試圖看出他現在的心情。「看起來一切都結束了。」

「Timothy，你知道Jason在哪裡嗎？」Damian揉了揉太陽穴。

「怎麼了？」Tim皺起眉。

「他殺了Ra’s al Ghul。」Damian說，Tim的眉頭皺得更緊了。他補充：「我進去房間時他已經離開了。他留下了一些……訊息，我想找到他。」

「我可以幫你查，如果你希望的話。」

「不了，我自己來吧。」Damian想了想後還是說，「我知道這個請求有些過份也不合適，但是如果你最近不是太忙的話，可否代我處理刺客聯盟的事務？我相信你早已從某個地方取得我的計畫書。」

「事情結束後幫我處理集團事務三個月，我就幫你處理刺客聯盟三個月，不能再多了。」Tim說。事實上對Tim來說也不需要再多了。

Damian沒有猶豫就答應了。時間證明了他在長大之後選擇和Tim維繫良好的關係是明智的，有些忙Richard終究幫不上也不會幫。

「Damian，對於Jason你究竟是怎麼想的？」Tim淡淡地問道。

「我愛他。」Damian也淡淡地答道，他知道Tim不可能沒有察覺到任何他對Jason有著悖德想法的蛛絲馬跡。「我曾經以為我單純地迷戀他，但我現在知道我愛他。」

「我希望你的愛比起Bruce的……」

Damian打斷了他，「你無須擔心，他對我沒有任何想法，我也不會強迫他。」

Tim意味深長地看了他一眼。「不，是我說話過分了。休息一下吧。有事聯絡我。」他說完就掛斷了視訊。

扭開一瓶水一口氣喝掉半瓶，Damian調整了一下坐姿閉上眼睛。但他一閉上眼睛就會想到那兩個字，「正義」。彷彿Jason就在他面前，藍色的眼眸無喜無悲，讓這個詞語滑出他沒有血色的薄唇，不帶有敬重也沒有輕薄。

他讓自己放空，暫時不再去想任何事，他練習了好幾個月才能做到無所思的同時還有警覺心。腦袋中的聲音停下來之後，接下來的一切都如此自然，他抵達了高譚港，然後開車回去莊園。

一邊走下蝙蝠洞，Damian一邊讀著Tim寄來的Jason可能前往的地方；即使他拒絕了Tim說要幫他找Jason的提議，他的三哥仍然貢獻了一些資訊。

「Jason殺了Ra’s al Ghul。」蝙蝠俠聽到他的腳步聲後說，沒有回頭，只是繼續操作著蝙蝠電腦。「而你的手下幾乎要把整個奈何島屠戮殆盡。」

「我要去尋找他。你要趕我走嗎？就像你曾經把Jason扔出高譚一樣。」Damian站在他父親身後說。他並不對Bruce如此快速就知道這件事情感到訝異，只是當Bruce終於回頭看他的那一刻，他在父親的眼裡看到了自己表現出的一點失望。他快速收起情緒，即使知道這逃不過Bruce的雙眼；同時他也覺得有些好笑，因為他居然完全相信不是Tim出賣了他。

「……我留不住Dick、留不住Jason、留不住Tim，他們都屬於別的地方。」Bruce突然說，「Damian，你會回來嗎？」

「會。」Damian輕聲說。「但我不是您，也永遠都不可能是。」Damian不是Bruce Wayne，他拒絕孤身一人、形單影隻，用空泛的言語去表達真心實意的愛和感情。他看著他的父親，卻甚至有些懶得去猜是什麼讓父親改變了作風。

時光足以讓人心軟，就像它足以顯現某些事實一樣。就像失去足以讓人學會珍惜一樣。就像某些決裂足以讓人學會寬容一樣。

「我做的一切都是為了沒有下一個我。我信任你們。」Bruce沒有掩藏他的悲傷，這令Damian有些驚訝，雖然他面不改色。

「您信任Richard，從來沒有一秒鐘動搖過。您不曾真的信任Jason，您教導我不是為了讓我連如此拙劣的謊言都無法看破。您是否信任Timothy和我這點，我有所保留。」Damian說。「那是我少數不想知道答案的問題。」

Bruce垂下眼眸，「你會是很好的蝙蝠俠。」

「最好的蝙蝠俠永遠都會是您，父親。或許Richard可以做得更好，但我已經在這些年裡知道我無法超越。」_就像蝙蝠俠的正能量無法超越超人一樣_，Damian是真的這樣相信。成長永遠都是疼痛的，Damian知道。神會失格、神像也會碎裂，Damian知道。他的父親告訴過他，去**承受痛苦**，不是去珍惜家人、擁有自信或充分調查掌握一切；考慮到被叮囑珍惜家人、擁有自信和充分調查的人們最後都逃不過承受痛苦，父親直接跳到最終結果也情有可原。

他曾經無數次說過他是最好的羅賓、將會成為蝙蝠俠的羅賓，說他的兄長與姊妹們甚至有著淡薄血緣關係的姑姑都沒有資格自稱蝙蝠。他甚至不知道是從什麼時候開始他不再說這些話，甚至也不再相信它們。那並沒有使他變弱，脫去了那些無謂的傲慢只使他更加強大。他仍然驕傲，但不再像以前一樣鄙視眾生，而是把自身靈魂裡仍然善良的那一部份放大最大，然後畫下驕傲與傲慢的分界線。

Damian仍然記得那個夜晚。他盛怒之下差點誤殺Dick，而他的大哥對他全心信任、毫無防備。在Dick的腦袋差點撞上無比尖銳的石塊時，Jason不知從哪個角落暗處突然殺出來扶住Dick的頭，讓自己的手腕代替Dick的腦袋被石塊刺入。Jason看也沒看他一眼，用另一隻手抱好Dick，牙關一咬硬生生將自己的手拔出，一瞬間鮮血四濺。但Jason也沒有顧及自己的傷，而是扛起暈厥過去的Dick用最快的速度載他回去莊園；在Jason快要撐不下去的時候Tim終於出現，把他們都帶回蝙蝠洞治療。

Jason一從失血過多造成的昏睡中醒來就離開莊園了，當時只有Damian在蝙蝠洞裡。Jason說：「我不在乎你多傲慢，有些時候你對自己的過份自信還能勉強在令人厭惡之餘有些可愛。但是Damian Wayne，憑什麼是別人在為你的傲慢和自尊付出代價？」

後來他知道了他更年輕時候的行為讓閃電俠的心臟裝上了心律調節器。他不禁想起在那個關於泥面人、他沒有參與只有看報告的事件裡Tim說過，_我們總是能想到更好的方法_。他知道即使是當時的自己也絕對能夠想出更好的方法讓Wally West的心跳停止，但他選了一個極度糟糕的。

_憑什麼是別人在為你的傲慢和自尊付出代價？_Jason沒有理會他就逕自離開，沒有給他機會辯駁、道歉或道謝。

Damian坐在電腦前一點一點將Jason在全球的所有安全屋和他所有的假身分都查了出來，花了整整一個禮拜。他甘之如飴。這是許多年以來，他第一次感受到休息和期盼的滋味。

他修改了一些參數，重新讓程式分析一次Jason可能在的地方。他想了想，撥通星火的通訊器。

「Koriand’r。」他簡短地問候，「你知道Jason在哪裡，或有他的任何消息嗎？」

「他不久前向我借了一艘小飛船。」電話那頭傳來陶瓷湯匙碰撞杯壁的聲音。「他說要去個島嶼度假，我猜大概是我們以前一起待過那幾座其中之一。」

「謝謝。」

「沒事，Jason交代過如果你問起就如實回答。」Kori溫柔地說，「說不定你多打給幾個人，就能查出他在那裡了。」

掛斷後，Damian看著手機屏幕沉思。他隨手抓了一張紙，寫下幾個名字，然一個一個找出號碼打過去。

Roy說Jason向他借了一把木弓和一些箭，基本上都是練習工具，沒有太大殺傷力。Kate說Jason想向她借一把品質優良、能夠應付外出但她不常用的吉他，而她直接送他了。Bizzaro和Artemis說Jason帶走了用來修理、保養、改造槍枝的工具和一些速食店的兌換卷。Kara說Jason邀請她逛了一次街、買了不少衣服和書，並向Damian稱讚了Jason的品味。Barbara說他幫她升級了蝙蝠女孩的重機、補齊了她一時忙碌忘記整理的醫藥箱裡缺少的東西。Tim說Jason幫他做了一冰箱的食物，並告訴Damian，Jason說不需要急著去找他，讓他應該先去Tim給他的單子上的那些地方旅遊一陣。

他聯絡了他知道的所有和Jason一起執行過任務、交情不錯的人。除了Dick，因為他知道Dick不會輕易揭過，而是會打破砂鍋問到底。現在他確定了Jason也在等他找過來，但原因他毫無頭緒。嘆了一口氣，Damian重新調出了Tim列的單子，規劃起他的旅遊。

他的旅遊很平靜。在這中間他竟沒有解決任何一樁案件、抓捕任何一個罪犯。他沒有遇上搶匪、毒梟、黑幫老大、軍火商或人口販子。走過幾個城市，吃了許多從未想過的珍饈，悠閒到像是真正的度假，卻也非常空虛。他到任何一個地方的目的從來沒有這麼單純過。

他倚在酒店露臺的躺椅上，想到其實一直以來大部分的時間他都是獨自工作。有了一定年紀後他和父親一起夜巡、調查的頻率大不如前，雖然也會和一些戰友，或說夥伴一起執行任務，但仍然約有三分之二左右的時間他獨立調查自己的案子、解決自己的敵人。他那些時候沒時間和精力感到空虛，但現在他有了。

那個感覺就像是忙碌的單身上班族在一個大案子結束後終於可以回家享受周末，在星期五的晚上在只住著一個人的公寓裡放著電影，電影結束後收拾著用完的餐具和空酒杯，讓空虛感填滿心神。

Damian拿起他的筆記本，看著本子上最後一個地點。那是一個島嶼。聖馬丁尼克的天堂島……確實是Jason和Roy、Koriand’r一起待過的地方。

他用了他的真實身分Damian Wayne來到這個小島，有些迫不急待地去了Kori跟他說的那片沙灘，想找到當時第一代法外者住的小木屋，並暗自希望那裡沒有被任何人占據。

但他沒有預期到的是，當他找到了那間小屋時，Jason就站在門前微笑看著他。就像一場夢一樣。

「Damian。」Jason率先打了招呼，「你要跟我住嗎？」

Damian輕輕嗯了一聲，幾乎細不可聞。Jason打開了門，讓他把行李拿進來。Damian還在恍然之中，在他還沒發現的時候，Jason已經拉著他到了沙灘上。夕陽斜暮，落日鎔金，兩人一時無話；Jason沒有開口，Damian也沒有說什麼。

「你越來越像他了。你的父親。」Jason終於開口。他的目光遠放，看著天空中光明與黑暗的紫色邊界。「你長得本來就像他。但我的意思是……你看起來是如此孤獨。」

「這條路本就是孤獨的。」Damian輕聲說。他已經許久沒有和Jason有過真正的談話；他們從當年劍拔弩張到如今的平靜是他十歲時從未想過的光景，但仔細一想他和哪個兄弟姊妹不是如此？在彼此需要時互相取暖，在曲終人散時獨自孤寒。

Jason輕嘆了一口氣，沒有再說話，嘴角掛著的笑容有些滄桑，更多的是溫和淡然。

「Jason。」Damian在夕陽完全落入海後開口，「你會告訴我那個_正義_……想表達的是什麼嗎？」

Jason側過頭看他。「你覺得是什麼意思？」

「我不確定。」Damian說，而Jason沒有再追問，因為他知道Damian的猜測大概也就是那幾個。

「那麼你為什麼要找我？」Jason又問。

「我想知道你為什麼要殺了外祖父。」Damian也側過頭，他綠色的眼珠在黑夜裡接近墨色，不遠處露天酒吧的黃光反射在他深邃的眼眸中。Jason凝視著他眼裡琥珀色的光點，說：「僅僅如此嗎？」

「還有我想找你接手聯盟。」Damian說。「你曾經擔任過聯盟首領，雖然時間短暫。外祖父當初創立聯盟是為了創造更美好的世界，但他在看似沒有終點的生命時光裡走偏了。你……不貪圖生命，在你的帶領下，聯盟可以真正做一些好的事情。並且……聯盟沒有不殺人的原則，甚至刺客那兩個字就寫在名字裡。我相信你也不會來找高譚市的麻煩。」

Damian為如何處理刺客聯盟思慮了很長一段時間。聯盟沒有那麼容易解散，就算他強行這麼做了，無處可去的刺客難保不會被其他有心人利用。放著這麼多人成為未來的潛在威脅，Damian認為不如找個可靠的人約束著他們。Jason值得信賴，也有能力扛住聯盟；而聯盟可以洗白、可以遊走灰色地帶、可以遵循Jason的原則……再加上如果Jason接手了聯盟的話，他想要見到他會簡單、名正言順上許多。

「如果再早幾年的話，我肯定是會一口拒絕的。」

「再早幾年的話，我應該也不會來找你。」

許多事情早就已經物是人非。他們死命撐著那些自己標誌性的特質，Dick死撐著他的笑容，堅持不讓任何人撕碎；Jason死撐著他與家族所有人的距離，彷彿他還在叛逆少年時期；Tim死撐著他不動如山的那面，為了在所有事情上洞燭先機、精準踩在所謂正義的界線邊上不跨越也不後退。而Damian自己，他撐著他的驕傲，不是高人一等，只是不斷跌倒然後再站起來，就像他過去人生的每一刻一樣。

「還有別的嗎？」Jason又問。

「……」Damian垂下眼睫，「我想念你了。我想見到你。」

Jason開懷大笑，笑聲裡沒有一絲陰鬱。「你跟著Bruce那麼久，我不相信你真的信奉他的那一長串原則，就連Dick都沒有完全照做，更別說你了。在那一長串蝙蝠作風裡面，最重要的就是正義了吧，畢竟對正義的堅持，是英雄成為英雄的關鍵。你的出身非常特別，我想你對正義的標準和Bruce、和我都不一樣。」

他頓了一下，直到Damian再次抬眼看他才說那個每個英雄都必須在某個時刻停下來自問的問題。「我那個_正義_，是想問你，你心中還剩下多少正義？」

_ Jason_ _將他的手槍放回槍套裡，看了一眼倒在走廊盡頭的人。今夜的勝利會是屬於Damian_ _的，他知道。而現在外面的廝殺聲大得他在建築頂層都能聽到。_

_ 他推開門，刺客聯盟的主人站在落地窗邊俯視著下方的戰鬥，兩邊鬢髮白如霜。「Jason_ _。」Ra’s al Ghul_ _說，沒有回頭看他。_

_ 「我是來殺你的。」Jason_ _沒有廢話，很直白地說出了他此行的目的。_

_ 「好讓Damian_ _不必親手殺掉我或為了怎麼一勞永逸解決我傷腦筋。」Ra’s_ _笑了，他轉身坐到窗邊的單人沙發椅上，指著他對面的那一張說，「過來坐吧。」_

_ Jason_ _原以為進來等待他的會是一場廝殺，他甚至都已經準備好他的大種姓之刃了。猶豫片刻，他接受了年老男人的邀請。_

_ 「我的好孫子，跟著偵探那麼久，不殺人了那麼久，現在還是冷漠看著他手下的人大肆屠戮。」Ra’s_ _微微笑著說，Jason_ _沒有聽出任何諷刺或感慨。_

_ 但無論如何，Jason_ _只想趕快解決。「你不打算阻止我殺了你嗎？」_

_ Ra’s_ _沒有理會他這句話。「但他倒是真的成長了，大概也謀劃了不少時間，我卻沒有得到任何消息。」_

_ Jason_ _有些坐不住。Ra’s_ _終於看向他，說：「我一開始培養這個孩子是為了奪取他的身體。但如果我後來還是想要那麼做的話，我早就做了。而且我會**做到**。」_

_ 「但你沒有。」Jason_ _瞇起眼睛，猜想著眼前的老妖怪葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。_

_ 「我選擇了找一個順心的繼承人。你看看現在的Damian_ _不是正合適嗎？」_

_ 外面刀劍槍械的聲音從未停歇。Jason_ _想著，無論Damian_ _合不合適，都不是他的問題。_

_ 老男人繼續說，「而你來到這裡，試圖為Damian_ _殺人。你來到這裡證明你願意為他殺生，甚至願意為他死。或許也證明你愛他。」_

_ Jason_ _沒有應聲，他也不知道該回應什麼，只是提高了警覺，像一隻蓄勢待發的豹子。_

_ 「那你便殺吧。」Ra’s_ _說，Jason_ _愣住。_

_ 「Damian_ _終究會變成我期待的樣子，而我不必看到那個未來，因為我正打算要促成它。」Ra’s_ _舒服地躺到椅背上。「我太了解、熟悉你們這些蝙蝠了。就像偵探沒能阻止你變成這樣一樣，你們沒有任何人有辦法阻止Damian_ _成為他注定要成為的樣子。」_

_ Jason_ _默默將手伸向槍套，在他拿出槍的過程一直緊盯著Ra’s al Ghul_ _，提防著他下一秒也許就會跳起來試圖殺了他。但一直到他上膛、將槍口對準老人的胸膛，Ra’s_ _都沒有任何動作，只是好整以暇地看著他。_

_ 「你不了解Damian_ _會變成的樣子。」Jason_ _輕聲說，聲音裡的顫抖難以察覺，但絕對存在。Ra’s_ _伸出手輕輕握住他手槍的槍口向自己拉，直到它抵住皮膚，離胸膛裡跳動的心臟不到兩吋。_

_ 刺客聯盟的首領說：「那你了解他的未來嗎？」然後閉上眼睛。_

_ Jason_ _沒有回話，他知道Ra’s al Ghul_ _會認為他默認自己也不知道。他吸氣，扣下扳機，然後吐出那口氣，輕聲說：「我了解。因為我遠比你還要愛他。」_

從Jason開始述說Ra’s al Ghul的死亡開始，Damian就一直盯著海平線。正義是如此困難。永不偏離道路是如此困難。**承受痛苦**是如此困難。

兩情相悅是如此困難。孤獨卻是如此容易。

「你選擇了放任你的手下殺人，這並不合這些年來你所遵循的正義。」Jason說，「這是我如此問你的原因。無論你的正義是什麼模樣，你心裡有數就好。」

Jason伸出手輕輕扳過Damian的臉，用另一隻手的手指闔上Damian的雙眼，但那沒有阻止Damian眼角微微的濕潤沾上睫毛。「我會接手刺客聯盟。我會讓它照著我的原則運作。」Jason說。

「嗯。」Damian回應。微風吹過耳畔，很快吹乾了他的睫毛，他再次張開眼睛。「你答應的原因是什麼？」

「和我在這裡的原因一樣。」Jason抱住他的頭，輕吻他的眉角。Damian彎腰，將頭靠在Jason的鎖骨上。Damian等待Jason再多解釋一些，而Jason看著黑色的海水拍在岸上往復無止息，海面映耀著滿天星斗，每一顆都是那麼明亮。Damian忽然有些明白了Jason在他所有的朋友那裡都留下一點線索的用意。

怒火會熄滅只殘留餘灰和焦痕標記著來時路。傲慢會傾頹倒塌只留下從斷垣殘壁中走出的英雄。我們將會在彼此需要時互相取暖，但永不會在曲終人散時獨自孤寒。

「無論你選擇哪一條道路，我都會在終點、在某一個地方等你。你永遠都會找到我。」

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 給不曾悲傷的人和永遠悲傷的人。給堅守承諾和畏懼承諾的人。給勇敢的人。


End file.
